¿Feliz cumpleaños?
by Liam Walker
Summary: 4 de Julio, una fecha realmente difícil no sólo para Arthur, Alfred igual tiene recuerdos dolorosos de aquel día exacto, fue una victoria para su país, pero su corazón se desmoronó. Unos meses como pareja, pero igual el mayor sufre por el día. ¿Qué hará Alfred? ¿Qué hará Arthur?


Alfred caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, abrazando uno de aquellos soldaditos que hace ya tantos años que Arthur le había dado. Lo apretó un poco contra su pecho, abriendo una de las puertas, observando al mayor con una sonrisa, pues había recordado su infancia.

Cuando el americano era apenas un niño y alcanzaba la manija de la puerta. Aquel día dio un fuerte salto, entrando a la habitación de su "hermano mayor", le observó con una sonrisa dulce e inocente, pero este estaba ahí, tirado en la cama con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Se preocupó al verle, por lo que se acercó a este, moviéndole un poco.

-Inglaterra, Inglaterra.- Así le solía llamar Alfred normalmente, continuó moviéndolo mientras comenzaba a llorar, quería que Arthur lo mirara, pero el otro seguía en la misma postura, soltando suaves sollozos.

-Estoy bien Alfred… No… Te preocupes…- Susurró el inglés, dándole la espalda al menor, por alguna razón se sentía triste, ¿Qué había pasado?

La razón era que el inglés con su magia sin querer había visto el futuro, el cual no era nada de bueno, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? De todas formas igual iba a pasar luego…

Alfred volvió a la realidad, el inglés nuevamente estaba como aquella vez. Esta vez entró, acostándose a su lado, abrazandole con mucha suavidad, al parecer aunque estuvieran juntos desde hace unos meses, aún seguía afectándole el hecho de aquel día.

Nuevamente el americano se perdió en sus recuerdos, la batalla, el llanto de Arthur, no lo creía, no podía creer que aquel hombre que le había enseñado tanto a ser fuerte estaba frente a él llorando desconsolado.

Alfred abrazó más fuerte al mayor, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, deseaba borrar el recuerdo del mayor llorando en frente de él. Se aferró, apretando un poco la mandíbula por ello, realmente estaba hundiéndose en un mar de lágrimas.

-No llores ya… Lo que más odio en toda la vida es verte llorar…- Murmuró un borracho, pero serio inglés. Volteó, abrazando al menor contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello un poco, en ese momento se prometió no volver a llorar por ese día, pues sabía que Alfred también lo haría.

El menor terminó dormido en los brazos del de cejas espesas, pero este lo apartó con mucho cuidado, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Se levantó un momento, caminando con mucha tranquilidad.

Un pastel… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser cocinar uno?

El primer intento, el bizcochuelo no subió nunca, quedó como una tabla, Arthur la rompió de un solo cabezazo. El segundo, se le cortó la crema, pero por lo menos el bizcochuelo estaba vivo. Hizo un tercer intento, esperaba con gran entusiasmo que esta vez quedara todo bien, al celebrar el pastel dio en el piso, insultos en su idioma no se hicieron esperar.

Luego siguió la cuarta y quinta vez, pero nada. Ya la sexta vez fue la vencida, intentó que no quedara como los pasteles de navidad del americano, llenos de grasas y colores extraños. Vertió un poco de chocolate en polvo sobre la crema y ya estaba listo.

Sonrió, limpiando todo mientras esperaba a que el menor despertara, si no lo hacía, él tendría que ir a despertarle, cosa que así fue, lo tiró de la cama, pues de ninguna forma quería despertar.

Bufó un poco, entregándole un regalo mientras miraba a otro lado, sus mejillas no estaban rojas, pues vergüenza no sentía al entregarle el obsequio al menor. El otro simplemente sonrió, se colocó de pie y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas posibles del mundo. Dejó el regalo a un lado y tiró al inglés sobre la cama.

Luego de unas horas, ambos se levantaron, uno con ropa y el otro envuelto con una sábana para ir a ver el pastel. Aquel que ya no estaba por ninguna parte, Arthur sólo frunció el ceño, escuchando las risitas de las hadas, había quedado tan delicioso que ellas se lo comieron mientras los chicos tenían intimidad. El inglés maldijo entre dientes, pues ningún pastel le quedaría igual, mientras que Alfred hacía un gran berrinche, pues este quería ver si era verdad que el pastel del mayor había quedado tan delicioso como según el rubio más bajo decía que sus hadas habían dicho.

* * *

Hola a todos y todas, siento dejar el otro fic tirado -Las fans que lo seguían sabrán de cual hablo.- No me llegó más la inspiración, tenía escrito hasta el capítulo 6, pero no me gustan ahora que los leo.

Fuera de las explicaciones, espero que les guste este fic que les traigo hoy, pues me costó tanto hacerlo, ya que con el frío aquí en mi país mi cerebro está realmente congelado.

Antes de irme...

¡Feliz cumpleaños Alfred! -Huye-


End file.
